1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
To date, a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid onto a medium has been used. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, when a medium rises up from a supporting unit for the medium, the medium and a liquid ejecting unit may come into contact with each other and the impact accuracy of the liquid to the medium may decrease. Accordingly, a technique for suppressing such rising up of the medium from the supporting unit has been disclosed.
For example in JP-A-2001-334646, a liquid ejecting apparatus (ink jet printer) that suppresses rising up of the medium from the supporting unit by attracting the medium onto an attracting roller is disclosed.
The medium rises from the supporting unit due to various reasons, and depending on the shape of the transporting mechanism of the medium, specific portions may particularly easily rise up. In a liquid ejecting apparatus having a structure in which such specific portions particularly easily rise up, wrinkles occur in a medium due to such specific portions, and wrinkles may reach a liquid ejection region.
However, even though the liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-334646 can suppress rising up of a medium from a supporting unit on the whole, it does not effectively suppress wrinkles that occur in the specific portions due to particularly easy rising up of the particular specific portions. Consequently, wrinkles may occur in the medium, wrinkles may reach the liquid ejection region, the medium may come into contact with the liquid ejecting unit, and the like, and the liquid impact accuracy of a liquid to the medium may decrease. In this way, in the conventional liquid ejecting apparatus, wrinkles may occur in the liquid ejection region.